Herione of Time
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Link finds a stranger girl in the temple of time, where did she come from? and how does she know how to fight. It doesn't take long for Link to start getting some strange feelings around the girl. What will happen when he starts to like her?
1. Only the begining

A Heroin of time

By chikara-yuy

Okay, I was reaallly bored when I started this. I have been playing the Zelda game for a while.

So I just thought this up, the characterShara is mine. I made her up some time ago.

Anyway, whether I finish this or not depends on the reviews I get.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link stood and played the song of time, once he did his old ocarina vanished.

And the door of time opened.

Shara yawned. She was walking through the park on her way home. To any naked eye, she looked like a normal girl. Long dark hair, tall for her age, dark eyes hidden beneath her bangs but she was far from normal. Her father an ex-military man had trained her all her life to be in the military when she reached the right age. She had even taken self-defense classes. But, as she got older he let up on her and let her do some things she wanted to do, one of those things was gymnastics.

At the age of eleven though she learned that she was even more different than she thought. She had a supernatural thing about her. Now that she was seventeen Umi found shecould tell what any person was feeling by looking at them she didn't even have to know you she could just tell. That was exactly why some people avoided her, that and the other reason was her father.

But today she was another normal teenagegirl not knowing that today would very much change her life.

She loved this route, it was a very pretty day out hence her deciding to take a walk.

She blinked as she saw a small wooden instrument on the ground. she frowned as she picked it up looking about she wondered if someone had dropped it not seeing anyone she went to her favorite tree and climbed up. Once she had herself situated, she looked the instrument over.

She knew what it was it was an Ocarina. A very old wooden instrument, She put her fingers delicately over the holes and blew into it. A beautiful note met her ears. Smiling Shara played more notes on the Ocarina. Soon enough she had learned to play a few tunes on it when she went back to play one she had learned her finger slipped to cover a different hole altogether. As soon as that happened a bright light enveloped her and she vanished.

Shara's point of view

When the light vanished I rubbed her eyes then pinched myself. I looked about and realized that where ever I was looked like a church. I heard a sound behind me and looked to see something glint in the shadows. "Who's there?" I asked uneasily. I waited until the person came into view and saw it was a boy only a little older than myself.

I stared at his odd wardrobe and pinched my arm again. When he wouldn't fade away I knew I wasn't dreaming. 'Toto I don't think we're in Kandas anymore' I thought saracastily.

Especially when he charged at me with his sword. I dodged out of the way and managed to get behind the boy. I tried to run but tripped and fell down, and was surprised when the boy lowered his sword and glared at me, "Who are you?" He asked.

I stayed where I was and looked him right in the eye. "My name is Shara, and just where in the world am I?" I watched him put away his sword and look at me strangley. "You are in castle town."

'Okay, Now I know that there is no place by that name near home.' I thought.

I still watched him, and then I asked "Just who are you?" 'great now I sound like dad.'

"My name is Link."

I just nodded at him.

"How did you get here?" 'I wish I knew that myself,' I thought. But answered with, "I found this," I said holding up the ocarina, "and when I was playing it my finger slipped and covered one hole and then I found myslef here."

He took the Ocarina and looked it over. A glint of recognition was in his eyes. I was surprised when a small light flew out of his hat and I heard bells. Link looked at me with a small smile. "This my friend Navi, she's a fairy."

The little fairy flew over to me and landed on my nose, "She's very pretty." I stated looking at the tiny pixe form.

I looked up at him as Navi disappeared again. "How exactly do I get home?"

He looked at me. "I really don't know."

I began to worry, "If I can't get home then where-?" Link interrupted me. "You can come with me, I have an errand to do first so stay here."

I frowned and crossed my arms in determination. 'oh hell no I am not staying here!' I thought.

"Oh no buddy," I said. "I am not staying here alone!"

He looked at me again and sighed. "Okay, you can come with me but be careful there are monsters outside."

'Monsters?' I thought following him. 'Just what the hell have I gotten myself into!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's point of view

I about to leave the room of time when I saw a flash of light and a strange girl appear.

She was sitting on the floor and seemed very confused. She was dressed strangely in odd clothes. She had long dark hair pulled back and her skinn was tanned. I watched as she stood and looked around. I pulled out my sword and watched her. She turned and caught the glint of my sword with her eyes.

"Who's there?" I was startled to hear a soft voice from this girl, and a hint of fear. But I had learned not to trust anyone. I stepped foreard and rushed at her with my sword and watched as she hastily moved barely out of the way. I turned to see her try to run but trip and fall. Eyeing me warily from the floor. She was quick. I lowered my sword. "Who are you?"

She answered again with that same sof voice, but there was no fear in it just a little uneasiness.

"My name is Shara, and just where in the world am I?"

I put my sword away and looked at her strangely, "You are in castle town."

"Just who are you?" understanding that she wasn't a threat I said "My name is Link." Shara nodded. "How did you get here?" She shrugged and showed me the ocarina she had found. "I found this," I saw her hold up an Ocarina in her hand, "and when I was playing it my finger slipped and covered one hole and then I found my self here."

I took the ocarina into my hands and looked it over. Remembering to have used it as a child.

Shara looked surprised as a light flew out of my hat and a tinkling of bells was heard.

I looked to her and said "This is my friend navi, she's a fairy."

The fairy flew over and landed on Shara's nose looking at her. She stared at it, "She's very pretty." said Shara. She then looked to me. "How exactly do I get home?" I looked to her and said "I really don't know." Shara started to look a little worried. "IfI can't get home then where-?" I interrupted her. "You can come with me I have an errand to do first so stay here."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Oh no buddy," she said "I am not staying here alone!" I looked at her and sighed "Okay you can come with me but be careful, there are monsters outside."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link and Shara exited the church and walked down the steps. Shara was right beside Link and looked around. When they entered the square she saw small forms sitting in spots around. She was curious but followed Link, and just as she turned her back she was grabbed.

"Ahhh!" Link turned to see Shara being choked by one of the monsters. He pulled out his sword and was surprised she grabbed the monster's arms and gripped at them, managing to pull it from her back and fling it to the ground in front of her. Link quickly slashed at it with his sword killing it. He then grabbed Shara's hand and tugged her to the broken drawbridge and stopped wondering how to get her across it. He looked to his right and saw her move backwards some then take a running leap landing safely across. Link jumped and landed beside her. He then led her of the doors and they then stood in Hruyle field. He then reached into his pocket and handed gave her the wooden Ocorina. "Keep this with you." he said then he headed towards Lon Lon Ranch Shara close behind.

-------

end chapter 1


	2. Lon Lon Ranch

Herione of time

By Chikara-Yuy

I am sorry to have taken so long to update but senoir week is coming up fast and there is a lot I gotta do.

I have to go to a stupid luncheon… and all that stuff not to mention order that robe thing. Well again I apologize for taking so long.

* * *

Shara looked around herself as she entered Lon Lon Ranch just behind Link.

"This place is wonderful…" she whispered to herself looking at the horses just beyond the metal gate. Link though looked surprised. A man stood at the gate and gave a laugh as they approached.

"Ho, ho, ho! Welcome to Ingo's ranch!"

Link stared at Ingo for a moment before shaking his head lightly and paying to get a ride. Shara stood beside him and watched him as he walked into the padlock. He pulled out his ocorina and played a small tune. She stared surprised as a horse hurried up to him neighing enthusiasticly. The horse was a beautiful chesnut mare with a white mane and tail. Link mounted her and took off jumping the fences in the padlock. Shara watched in awe.

* * *

-shara's point of view-

Link really seemed to know how to ride. I watched as he encouraged the horse as he got close to the jump always cleared it perfectly. I appualded and was surprised when the owner of the ranch turned to me.

"Whould you like to ride my dear?"

I stared at him for a moment and looked behind me to see if he was talking to anyone else. Nope he wasn't. "I would but I don't have any money to pay for it sir."

"Well, I am sure that your friend there would pay."

"I wouldn't ask him to sir."

He turned and watched Link clear another jump. "hmmm," he grumbled to himself.

He walked into the padlock leaving me at the gate.

"Boy," he called out. "You seem to be quite a natrual at this, how about a little race. Hmm?"

I looked to Link as he was looking down at the ranch owner. He nodded once and soon both had mounted their horses."

"Heyyaaaaa!"

* * *

Link's point of view

I was happy to see Epona again of course and this was going to be a lot of fun. Maybe I can even help out the ranch something odd is going on anyway. I thought silently. When the signal was given by Ingo I took off ahead of him. "Come on Epona! Let's do this!" I guided her over the jumps and made sure to keep ahead of Ingo. Once past the finish line, I looked down at Ingo as he let out an angry cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh! Shoot! Is that Epona? How about another race if you win you can keep the horse!"

I looked over at Shara who was watching still silent she seemed to be thinking hard. I looked back to Ingo and nodded again. "All right let's race."

Once it was over it was obvious Ingo was angry that I had won.

"AAAAAAAhhhh! Shoot! That horse was supposed to be a gift for Gannon for giving me this ranch. And I lost it on a bet…ohhh! Well I did say you could keep the horse but I didn't say you could leave."

I watched as Ingo pushed Shara in and shut the gates. I rode over to her as she got up and dusted herself off and gave Ingo a seething glare.

"You okay?"

I was glad to her reply. "Fine. Now how about we get out of here?"

I swung down out of Epona's saddle and stood in front of her. "And just how do we do that Shara?" I asked. She stared at me for a moment before looking over to Ingo's still saddled horse. "Wait until I mount the horse then follow me." She said quietly. I stood beside Epona as she walked to the horse. It reared for a moment and I moved to go help her but she held up a hand gently grabbed the horse by the reins and I was surprised as she easily calmed the stallion and lept up into the saddle easily. She rode over and looked down at me with a grin. "Well, are you going to mount or stand around with your mouth hanging open all day?"

I closed my mouth and shook my head Navi who was now on my shoulder giggled in her fairy language and she said quietly. "Your, blushing." I gave her a small glare and swung up into Epona's saddle. Shara took off at a fast gallop towards the fence and I was right on her heels. When we both lept the fence and landed outside the gates I looked back and patted Epona on the neck and looked at Shara who was smirking. "Don't you ever just smile or do you only smirk?" I asked jokingly.

"I only smirk."

I only laughed at her. Then I turned towards Karoki woods. "Come on. I have to go see someone and I think you would like to meet her." I looked back at her, to see her leaning over the horse rubbing his neck. Her dark hair falling over her shoulder and mingling with the horse's mane. "hmph. And we can get you some clothes so that you can blend in around here."

She looked over at me then down at herself and shook her head. "You don't have too Link."

"I want to." I said giving a nod of my head. Navi flew out of my cap and soard over to her. Navi landed on her shoulder and Shara seemed to be listening to her. Though I could not hear it I was sure that the fairy was planning something.

* * *

Shara's point of view

Navi grinned as she landed on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked her politely. Navi whispered silently. "Just do it I haven't seen him this polite to a girl in ages. And…" she giggled. "I think he will need your help before long."

I looked up from the fairy to see Link watching us talking, and I shook my head and looked down at the fairy. "Alright, but only because I want to know exactly where I am…this is an odd place and I deffinately don't want to start trouble!"

* * *

End of chapter 2

Sorry for making it so short. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
